Jump
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: This war was terrible. Everywhere someone was dying because of past mistakes. Naruto was given the chance to go back in time and fix the mistakes of his past. Not everyone in the future is unwise to the changes that are going on. And some changes are not for the better. N/H other pairing unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Summary: This war was terrible. Everywhere someone was dying because of past mistakes. Naruto was given the chance to go back in time and fix the mistakes of his past. Not everyone in the future is unwise to the changes that are going on. And some changes are not for the better.

Update 2/6/14 A/N: I revised some of the work. I didn't changed anything. I only looked at the sentence structure. If there is any miss spelled words please let me know.

Update 2/6/14 A/N: **When I did the last update, I did not realize that the italics and the bold did not get transferred over. I had copied the text onto a word document however as I stated before the italics and the bold did not get transferred over. I noticed this and have changed it to avoid confusion.**

A/n: Okay peoples this idea started out as an original story idea however I decided to make it a fanfiction plot. I may write it as an original idea later on but for now Naruto Fanfic it is. I would like for people to review so I can see how well like this story is. I am sure that there may be some grammatical errors however as I had read over it multiple of times I obviously cannot see them if I let them happen. If a lot of people like this premise then I will continue with it. However if not then I will put it on the back burner of my story ideas. Let me tell you there are a lot of story in the back burner category. I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character from Naruto. I own this plot idea as I have created it but any Naruto or Naruto related things are not my. Created jutsus will be though as I have created them. Non created jutsu from me are not though as I have not created them. See where I am going with that. I do not own Naruto or anything from the Naruto universe.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Before the time jump

Fire. Fire was all around him. He was bathing in the fire from the enemy. The smell of burning filled his senses. The smell of burnt trees, leave, houses, and meat. Yes meat. His comrades, his nakama, his tomodachi, his friends were being burnt alive. The ones that were dying by fire were dying at the hands of the enemies. The smoke rising from the fire hindered his eyesight and burnt his nose.

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked up. He ran quickly and blindly through the fire. He had to reach Sakura. He passed the bodies of his comrades. The smoke got denser and denser. He saw the silhouette of Sakura. His Sakura. She stood hunched over holding her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked up and around her. She could hear his voice but she couldn't see him. The smoke was too dense for her. A sound ran passed her left ear. She quickly reacted to it. The sound then traveled pass her right ear. Again, she reacted to the sound. A loud screeching appeared in front of her. Sakura let out a scream as something sharp went though her abdominal and out her back. She doubled over coughing. Blood ran out her mouth. The being that struck her laughed and kicked her off his weapon.

Naruto scream and ran towards her. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan can you hear me!"

Sakura eyes opened. "S...Sasuke-kun...is that you. It hurts so much Sasuke-kun."

A knife cut through his heart. Even after all they been through, Sasuke was all she thought about. "No Sakura-chan it's me Naruto."

Sakura started thrashing around and Screaming. Something in Naruto broke.

"SASUKE-KUN...IT HURTS SO MUCH SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed thrashing wildly in Naruto arms.

"Sakura-chan calm down! Stop moving! You're making the wound worse!"

"I'M ON FIRE SASUKE-KUN! MAKE IT STOP. SASUKE-KUN MAKE IT GO AWAY SASUKE-K..."

"Gladly."

Naruto stared widen eyed and the now headless Sakura. Blood was squirting and gushing out of her body staining everything in its path. Her head rolled on the ground until it landed by him. Her head laid face up. Her eyes were still opened and staring at him. Her face permanently stuck in a scared mask. Naruto looked up at his brother. His brother in all but blood. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"Hn. Why what baka? Finish your sentences."

"Why..." he asked again. He felt foreign in his own body.

Sasuke leaned in closer to his blond hair ex teammate. "Why...What?" He stretched the words.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Naruto exploded. He glared up at Sasuke. The Kyuubi chakra swirled around him angrily.

"She was a Konoha ninja. She was an enemy..."

"SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! SHE STILL LOVED YOU AFTER EVERYTHING AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED. SHE CALLED OUT TO YOU IN HER DEATH AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"It hurts doesn't it." The Uchiha boy replied calmly.

"..." Naruto stayed silent. He watched the Uchiha boy carefully.

"It hurts how after all this time she still loved me."

Another knife cut through Naruto's heart.

"I left the village, I killed needlessly, I stole, I created another war, I did all theses things and that pink hair bimbo still loved me..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"How else should I talk about her? She was an idiot, a bimbo, she would have done anything for me. She has done everything I wanted her too."

The glare fell from Naruto's face. Surprise and confusion ran across Naruto's face. Sasuke chuckles humorlessly.

"Ah yes. Sakura helped me out so much. She gave me the means to the ends. The end of Konoha that is. She helped me with finding a way in. With all of you guys strength and weaknesses. And she fed all of you guys my special little concoction all on my order. All of you all of the rookie nine or eight I should say, will die by that concoction besides you. You will have to watch as everyone around you die and then I will kill you myself. I will kill you and take the Kyuubi!."

"That's not true. Sakura would never do that!"

"Of course she would. She loved me so much Naruto-kun. She had so much love for me that she could never love you or anyone else. Her loyalty was too me and to ME ONLY. She would have made the perfect wife..."

"Shut up..." Naruto shouted weakly.

"She would have made the perfect wife. However, she was better suited for the perfect sacrifice. And it was all your fault Naruto-kun."

"S..Shut up..."

"You are the reason as to why this is happening Naruto. This is all your fault. All of your mistakes are finally catching up to you."

"Please..."

"Please what? You want me to stop? Why should I stop now when I am having a ball," Sasuke let out a dark laugh. "Did you know she was pregnant? Sakura was pregnant Naruto..."

The color drained from Naruto's face.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD NARUTO. AND GUESS WHAT...SHE KILLED IT. SHE KILLED YOUR CHILD NARUTO...SHE WAS SO SCARED AND SO WORRIED. SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LISTEN TO HER WHEN SHE TIRED TO TELL YOU! YOU LEFT HER ALL ALONE AND VULNERABLE! AND HER LOVE FOR ME HELPED ME FIND MY GREATEST ASSET!"

Naruto stared down at Sakura. So many emotions swam in his eyes. All the mistakes he made. Everything was his fault.

"Now...die Naruto."

Sasuke took his sword out his sheath. He held it high. He swung down on Naruto only to be blocked. Sasuke stared at the interrupter. He sighed and shook his head. "If it isn't the Hyuuga bitch."

"...Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata stayed looking forward at Sasuke. With her Byakugan activated. she could see the broken form of Naruto. She glared harder at Sasuke for what breaking Naruto. "Naruto-kun I need you to snap out of it. I need you to fight. We...we are all that is left."

Naruto sat frozen in shock. The words Hinata spoke went over his head.

"So Hyuuga bitch...you the weakest of the rookie eight are standing up to me. It must be true what they say. The weakest will always try to revolt and only breaking them will make them see the truth."

Hinata bit her lip. She looked down at the ground. Her hair covered her face. "You say I am the weakest. However you, yourself Sasuke-kun, could not overcome your own problem."

"My problems," Sasuke raised a brow, "I have overcome my problem. I am here right now defeating my problems."

"No." Hinata shook her head. "You have not overcome your problem. They have defeated you. They have annihilated you. You are no longer Uchiha Sasuke. You are no longer the one who can call himself a friend, a comrade, and a brother to Naruto-kun."

Sasuke snorted. "I...me Uchiha Sasuke defeated. YOUR WORDS HOLD NO VALUE BITCH! I cannot be defeated."

Sasuke took a menacing step forward. Hinata did not cower.

"Of course you cannot be defeated. You have already been defeated. You can no longer be defeated anymore as you have already been defeated." Hinata spoke.

_"What am I saying,"_ She thought. On the outside, she was all calm and collected with passive anger. On the inside, she was a mess. She had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh I have already been defeated. Can you tell me when?" He asked. He was humoring her.

"Gladly. Think back to when you were just eight years old. Think back to when your brother, the best Uchiha in the village, slaughtered your family. Think back to what he said to you. Think back to what happened afterward. What happened afterward Sasuke. You were defeated Sasuke-kun you were so defeated by that. You could not overcome that Sasuke-kun. You changed Sasuke-kun. You became something different. I can no longer call you Sasuke-kun. You do not deserve that name. You do not deserve the name Uchiha.

"SHUT UP BITCH BEFORE I KILL YOU NOW!"

"You are going to kill me anyway monster so why should I stop talking? Is it because I speak the truth? This is not Sasuke Naruto-kun! This is something completely different! This is a monster Naruto-kun! Don't let its words affect you Naruto-kun!"

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME HYUUGA BITCH. I KNOW ALL YOUR MOVES, I KNOW EVERYTHING. DIE BITCH!"

Sasuke rushed towards Hinata. Hinata raised her hands in a pitiful defense. All of a sudden, she felt something take control of her body.

"Stay alive..." she felt a whisper in her head.

White chakra sprang from Hinata hands. The white chakra covered her whole body. Sasuke raised his sword and brought it down on Hinata. As if someone else was in control, Hinata hands went into her created jutsu. A white chakra net appeared in front of Hinata. Her hands moved quicker as more of the white chakra came forth. The Sword hit the net and bounced off. Hinata jutsu stopped instantly. She struck her hand and sent a Jyuuken strike of white chakra into Sasuke body. She was able to push Sasuke back. An inhuman scream came out his body. Hinata was breathing heavily. She stared at her hands. The white chakra disappeared. Her blue chakra was back.

"Wh...what...what was that?" she breathed out. Hinata shook her head and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...I...I know that you are hurting really badly right now. However, Konoha needs you. I need you right now. We...we...you cannot see it but I can. We are all that is left standing well sitting in your case..." Hinata let out a small nervous chuckle, "You need to get your head in the game Naruto-kun...so we can live...

"BITCH!"

Sasuke flew over to her. He picked her up by the neck.

"Naruto-kun...help...NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

Sasuke hit Hinata with the back of his sword. He silenced her. He threw her away from them as if she was garbage.

"She really loved you. Back in Pein Invasion she told you. You believed it was all a dream. Sakura my Sakura told you it wasn't real. You believed her. You chased after MY Sakura all the while that Hyuuga bitch was there, pinning after you, loving you. Too bad you will never experience any of it."

Sasuke stepped forward. He stood right in front of Naruto.

Far away from them laid Hinata. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Her Byakugan still activated. She couldn't move. She was only able to watch as Sasuke raised the sword. Hinata closed her eyes but she could still see. She could still see as Sasuke brought his sword down on Naruto.

She wanted to scream but no words left her mouth.

She wanted to run over to him but she couldn't feel her body.

She wanted to do something but she couldn't.

All she could do is watch as the man she loved was killed. All she could do is speculate on what would happen to her if Sasuke found out she was still alive.

"Stay alive..." the same voice whispered in her ear. The white chakra was back. It surrounded her in a cocoon. Hinata felt protected. A calming sensation washed over her. She felt so peaceful. Her Byakugan deactivated.

She fell asleep.

Sasuke sword was stopped. The Kyuubi's chakra exploded from within Naruto. The smoke was blown away and Sasuke was pushed back. Naruto placed one foot on the ground. It cracked under him. He placed the other on the ground and stood up. The earth around him continued to break. He looked around at all his fallen comrades.

_"This...this is all my fault. I wish...I wish I can go back and fix everything."_

Sasuke rushed towards him. There was a maniac look on his face. He swung his sword wildly at Naruto. Naruto dodged all the strikes.

**"Do you really wish to go back in time?"**

_"Kyuubi are you awake to make fun of me. If not then please keep quiet. I need to concentrate."_

Naruto duck from a head strike. Sasuke counted with a leg sweep. Naruto went down. Sasuke lifted his sword back to stab him. Naruto rolled out the way. Naruto did three back flips to get space between him and Sasuke.

**"My mother was a fire kitsune. My father was a time kitsune. I may have taken after my mother in looks however that does not mean that I do not have my father's powers either. If you really want to go back in time just say when and give me the power to make it happen."**

_"This isn't a mistake is it Kyuubi."_

**"I promise on my kitsune ability and blood that what I say is true."**

Naruto felt something wash over him._ "Kyuubi! What was that?"_

**"That was my promise. If I have lied in anyway then the Greater Kitsune would have stripped me of my powers. Now tell me when you would like to go back and give me back my powers to make it happen."**

The curse mark spread across Sasuke body. He let out a loud single laugh. Bat like wings came froth from his flew towards Naruto at breath taking speed. He grabbed Naruto by the neck. He flew towards the sky with Naruto in hands.

"Back...back before the genin exam…" Naruto shouted in his head.

"Die..." Sasuke stabbed Naruto with his sword. Naruto's life force was draining quickly.

"Not...not before you do Sasuke." Drawing on the nature chakra and Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto made a Rasengan.

"**Senpo: Odame Rasengan**." Naruto whispered. He slammed the big Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. The Rasengan tore Sasuke to shreds. Naruto started falling once Sasuke was dead.

"Here Kyuubi do your thing!"

**"Gladly."**

Naruto continued to free-fall from the sky. The ground was getting closer and closer with each passing minute. And with each passing minute Naruto life fore got weaker and weaker. Naruto eyes closed. His body started glowing. Naruto hit the ground and exploded into a million tiny white lights. The light flew over all of Konoha before disappearing.

There was only one being left alive in that burning village. Hinata.

A/N I thought about adding more however that would be giving too much away too soon. Please review and tell me what you think, as I would greatly appreciate it.

So Read and Review my lovely Naruto fans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter coming to you. I hope y'all all enjoy it

Rose Tiger: I agree he was sickening. Alas I had to write him that way.

Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: Thanks for the review. And here's another update.

DeisuiNeko: Good question I'm still debating on that but I'm leaning more towards yes. It will show up in the story again however I not sure if Naruto will ever get the answers he needs for that question. So I am leaning towards yes but I do not want to give you a yes for I might change it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did but alas I don't. Nor do I own dry dry desert paper Mario anyone Also I like the word Alas I think I'm going to incorporate it into my daily language...alas we have to get own with the story so here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 2 A leap through time

Naruto eyes were frozen opened. All around him were bright colors. It was like he was in a kaleidoscope. The colors and shapes all popped out at him. His eyes started hurting as he watched it all. He spiraled down the kaleidoscope at a fast pace. The end was nowhere in sight. A feeling went over is hand. It felt like something was crushing his hand.

"Ghaaa!" he screamed.

Naruto looked down at his hand. Gone was his adult hand. In place was the hand of an eleven year old. Another scream forced its way out his body. All around him his body changed. His body changed from that of an twenty-four years old to his eleven year old body.

"**What's...**what's happening to me?" Even his voice had reverted back.

There was a laugh inside his head. **"Ha ha ha ha you are traveling back in time **_**child **_**of course your body will revert back to your child body."**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"**Calm down _child_ this has to happen or it will mess with the time continuum thingy..."**

"Thingy?" Naruto grunted out.

"**I may be older than your family lineage however learning more than I needed to of my fathers powers was never on my game plan."**

Naruto grunted holding in another scream. "So...about the time continuum thingy?"

"**It goes like this. There can never be two of anybody in the same time period. Say if the you back then died it would be fine for you to walk around in anybody you choose to. However the you back then isn't dead. If you walk around and the other you see you then..."**

"Then what? The world explode?" Naruto laughed.

"**Yes."**

The color drained from Naruto's face. "Wh-what?"

"**This is not the same as seeing a doppelganger. Seeing a past or future self will cause an reaction that will result in the past and the future merging and will eventually explode the world."**

"How can that be?"

"**As I stated before, I have not learned a lot about my father's powers. However I will answer your question the best I can. There are many decision a person can take in life. One decision can lead to one outcome, another to another outcome. There are more outcome than there are numbers in this world. The future we just left happened to be the outcome of the millions of choices everybody in the past decided to take. Not all of this is your fault Naruto."**

Naruto closed his eyes. He wanted to believe that was true but he just couldn't. Not with everything that Sasuke had thrown at him. Kyuubi felt the changed in Naruto. He sighed. He knew that only time and observation could changed the way Naruto felt. He might not like the boy that much but he could feel Naruto growing on him. Kyuubi just had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't Naruto fault that he was stuck within the boy.

"**Continuing so pay attention. When you have someone from one future too far back in the past that the future that the person came from is set in stone yet, a reaction can occur. The same can be said for someone in the past going to a future that isn't set in stone."**

"So somethings are set in stone?"

Kyuubi shook his metaphorical head. **"By set in stone I mean that...let me use an example. Your friend Neji did not always hate the main branch. From what Hinata spoke of they used to be close friends. Now say a future Neji came back in those times. Since Neji was too young to be swayed by the Hyuuga poison any Neji that came back would have been fine though they would still need to stay hidden for obvious reason. Now Neji father was sacrificed and Hiashi failed to tell Neji the reason before the Chunin Exam. Now Neji has fostered hate for the main branch. If a Neji that did not foster hate went back to that time, the past would merge with the wrong future causing a chain reaction that would explode the world. That is why time traveling isn't heard of. It happens but a lot of rules are in place."**

Naruto nodded his head as he took in all the information. "What does that mean for me though?"

"**You want to make sure that this future does not happen. Neither I nor you have any idea when this future was made to be set in stone. However, you choose to go back to the year of graduation. The future where you are from could have been set before we have sent you back or sometime afterward. To make sure we cause no problem...exploding the world...a fail safe is put in place. Anytime someone of a future or past goes back or forward into an unsure future or past, they will merged with their future or past body if the body is not dead."**

"What would have happened if I had went back into an unsure past and my body was dead?"

"**You will die."**

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT SOONER?" Naruto shouted angrily ignoring the pain of his changing.

The Kyuubi shrugged. **"Why should have informed you of that? It's not like it pertains to you."**

"Still..."

"**Still what? What's done is done unless you wish to go back before that happened?"** The Kyuubi let out a roar of laughter.

"So I merge with my past body?" Naruto asked calmly.

"**Yes. As long as you are in the past you will be the dominate soul in the past body. Essentially your past self is dead while you are there."**

Naruto stayed quiet. He didn't know how he felt about that. The colors started to dim around him. The light was no longer bright. Naruto's descent slowed down. His body was twisted and stretched further apart.

"Kyuubi...what's...happening?" Naruto shouted as a wave a pain overwhelmed him. His voice was slowed down and low sounding.

The Kyuubi said nothing. He too was experiencing the same thing as Naruto. IT reminded him exactly why he didn't meddle in time as often as he could. The pain was horrible enough to kill somebody with.

"**Kit," **the Kyuubi found his voice, **"Once in your body, communication from me would be near impossible unless you travel to your mindscape**. **Also you need to know that...don't...moving...jutsus..."**

Naruto was shot out of the Kaleidoscope wormhole. He fell from his apartment roof and landed inside his body. The Kyuubi went to sleep right upon impact. Naruto shot up with a gasp. He let out a loud scream. His body was on fire. His bones were melting. Suddenly the pain washed away. Naruto was able to breath again. His breath came out in quick shallow puffs. He looked around his apartments. Everything was how he remembered it.

"I...I...I can't believe that it actually worked."

Naruto looked down at his eleven year old hands.

_'I...I took over the body of my younger self. He is essentially dead while I am here.'_

naruto felt sick to his stomach. He scrambled out of his bed only to trip and fall. He tried to move but couldn't. "What's...what's happening? Why can't I move?"

Naruto tried with all his might but couldn't get up. He decided to go to sleep for the night and try again in the morning. _'I can always meditate to see Kyuubi.'_

* * *

_Hinata looked around. "Where am I?" _she questioned as she looked around.

Hinata stood on a glowing Yin Yang floor. All around her was black besides the glow of the Yin Yang and the glow of the symbols surrounding it. The surrounding was familiar to her. It was almost the same surrounding that appear during certain clan jutsus.

A voice came out of nowhere. _**"You are in my realm." **_The voice surrounded Hinata. She couldn't pin points its exact location

"Yo-your ream?" the Hyuuga questioned with a stutter.

"_**Hai! You are in my realm. The realm you and your clansmen enter while doing my jutsus."**_

"Your jutsus? But these jutsus were handed down for generations in the Hyuuga clan."

"_**Oh so you can trace your clan jutsus that far back. However I bet your family history goes farther back than you can trace the jutsus."**_

Hinata glared into the darkness. She might not be the same as her clansmen but she still had pride and love for her clan. Her pride may have wavered a time or two but her love never did. For someone to tell her that her clan took others jutsus and named them their own made her angry. Hinata rarely got angry.

"_**You see the truth in what I speak dear. You just do not wish to admit it. Your clan got you those jutsus from me."**_

"My clan are not jutsus thieves like the Uchihas!" Hinata spoke loudly into the darkness.

The voice chuckled. _**"No they are not. I gave your clan full permission to use my jutsus and claim them as their owns."**_

Hinata looked around in surprise. A blush formed on her face as the thought of her previous action caught up to her. She was about to apologize when the voice spoke again.

"_**Everything comes from something my dear. Your clan came directly fro me. However only few can use the true powers of the Byakugan."**_

"Who...who are you?" Hinata shouted into the darkness.

"_**Some call me Yin. Some call me Yang. I am two beings in one. Yin-Yang is what I am. I keep balance of that which I create."**_

Hinata gasps. She fell to her knees as she looked all around her. Her eyes landed on her jacket. On her jacket her clan symbol of the Yin-Yang sign stared back at her. As a child, Hinata remembered asking her father and mother about the clan symbol. They told her that it has been in the family for generations and the true meaning and origin is gone from records. Now Hinata knew. Now she knew the origin of her clan symbol.

The say death reviles things that stayed hidden in life. Hinata knew she was dead she just had to be. There was no way she could have survived the fight with Sasuke and his minions.

"_**So you realize now."**_ Yin-Yang spoke.

"Yin-Yang-sama, why have you called me here?" Hinata asked.

"_**I have called for you to be my vessel."**_

Hinata eyes widen. She was chosen by Yin-Yang to be the vessel of Yin-Yang. She was chosen to be the vessel of the being that kept the balance in the world. But how can she...

"But I am dead Yin-Yang-sama. How can I be your vessel?"

The voice laughed. _**"You are not dead child. You are the only one that has survived child."**_

Tears sprang to Hinata eyes, _'Naruto...'_. Hinata was happy that she did not die and yet all that she loved were dead. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Before I ask if you shall accept this job you need to know somethings so listen closely child."

Hinata nodded.

"_**There can be no evil without good Hinata. There can also be no good without evil. That is the way of life. That is balance. There can never be only good and only evil. You look alarm my child let me explain. To have everything to be evil is bad right. Of course, however, to have everything be good would be bad as well. There is no set definition of good or evil child. To have all good or evil a set definition is in order. The problem lies with that set definition. If one strays even a little from the set definition of good they can be consider evil. There is no free will in that. You remember Uchiha Obito plans do you not. That war was terrible. You almost lost the one you love and you life. If Uchiha Obito would have succeeded then there will be a fake pear and no free will. That is why good and evil coexist with each other. Even if something is majority good, there is still evil going on."**_

"I see Yin-Yang-sama but what does that have to do with me being your vessel?"

If the voice had a body Hinata felt like it would have nodded.

"_**Ah! Yes! In every jump you were all that was left alive. I had no idea why at first but finally after a couple of more jumps I figured it out. It is because you were my vessel and unconsciously pulling on my powers to help you stay alive."**_

Hinata gasps at the last two words. Her mind flew back to the fight with Sasuke. She had heard the words right before the white chakra overpowered her blue chakra. Hinata heard it again before she lost consciousness as well. Again white chakra had taken over and put her in a cocoon.

"_**Every jump back I tried to help them to changed the outcome of that future but nothing would work however you were always alive. I feel as if a Yin-Yang in the future has found out what happened and decided to show it to me as it left blatant evidence." **_The voice sounded as if it was talking to itself.

Something it had said stuck with Hinata. "Wh...wh...what do you mean by jump?" the Hyuuga asked.

"_**Sit child."**_ Upon those words and elegant wooden chair manifested out of nowhere. Hinata touched the chair. Seeing that it was solid she sat down.

"_**This is a long story,"**_ there was a sound as if someone cleared their throat, _**"The Kyuubi is a hybrid kitsune. His mother is a fire kitsune and his father is a time kitsune..."**_

"What is a time kitsune? How can he be a time kitsune?"

Hinata felt as if somebody rolled their eyes at her.

"_**Are you going to be a backseat driver on this? Just stay silent and listen. Save all questions for the end."**_

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Hai."

"_**His father is a time kitsune. How can that be? Let me tell you. You see Kyuubi's father's father was a Yang kitsune. Kyuubi's father's mother was a Yin kitsune. Both types are rare kitsune. Once mated they had one and only one child. They could only have one child to keep the balance of power from shifting so much. That child was Kyuubi's father. His father mated with his mother and val-la we have a fire time kitsune."**_

Hinata eyes swirled from information overload. She shook her head. "So the Kyuubi can jump through time?"

"_**Hai! Now this is why I need you. Naruto is stuck in a paradox that he does not know of. The reason being is that he almost died while going back. If he was at full health when going back he would remember all the times he had jumped. Instead every time he jumps he thinks it is his first time. He is forever stuck reliving to change the past only to have the same outcome and do it all over again."**_

_'Naruto-kun...'_ whispered through Hinata's head.

"How...how is it that he is stuck in a paradox."

"_**Time travel is tricky. You see Naruto first traveled through time because he wanted to changed his mistakes to better the future. However, this future that you have lived cannot all be blamed on Naruto. Everyone is to blame. You have some fare shares of mistakes that need to be fixed as well. Continuing, as he cannot fix the future he will continue to think of going back to the past to fix the future. You see the loop here. He does not know that he is stuck inside a loop. You Hinata are the only one who is not affected by the time loop."**_

Hinata pointed to herself. "Me? How?"

"_**Yes you stayed alive. Everyone in Konoha died Hinata. Sasuke was the last to die. As Naruto was dying he went back into time. You were left alive Hinata. You are not affected by the time loop at all. If you were you would either be dead or you would have evaporated into nothing."**_

"What does this mean?"

"_**It means, Hinata, that you can help Naruto. So the loop can finally end and balance can be restored."**_

Joy spread through Hinata's body. She could help her love. Naruto was hurting. For years he was hurting. She had no idea of his pain. But now, now she could help him. She could help him with the loop and with his pain of past mistakes. Though she was stuck in the present. How can she help him in the past if she was stuck in the present.

"How can I help him out when I'm stuck in the future...no the present, his future?" Hinata shook her head as confusion ran over her. The joy she once held was diminishing slowly as realization hit.

"_**While that is true. You cannot physically help Naruto out. However there is a way that you cannot communicate with your past self. Help your past self to help Naruto."**_

"How is that possible?"

"_**You have to go to the dry dry desert. Somewhere in there is a tomb. Somewhere inside that tomb is an amulet and a map you need both. The amulet can help you communicate with your past self if and only if she can find the receiving end of the amulet."**_

Hinata nodded. "Where is the dry dry desert and what is the map for?"

"_**I can only tell you so much Hinata. Unfortunately I told you more than enough. Find away to get the amulet and the map quickly child."**_

Hinata opened her mouth to ask another questioned but everything went black. As quickly as the darkness appeared it disappeared. She was standing back in Konoha or what was left of Konoha. All the buildings were destroyed. The ground was littered with the bodies of her family and comrades and the enemies. Hinata turned on her Byakugan. She scanned the whole village but could find no trace of Sasuke's or Naruto's body. Hinata sighed and allowed herself five minutes of full out crying. She couldn't cry for long. She had a mission to do.

And she knew the right people to help her.

* * *

A/N: So Naruto is now back in the past for the umpteenth time now. Would this time be any different from the last couple of times he tried. Hinata is now on board so maybe just maybe Naruto can correct the future. But Hinata has to find the Amulet and a map first. Why does she need the map if she has the Amulet? What is the map to? And who are the people Hinata is going to? AND WILL NARUTO EVER MOVE FROM HIS SPOT ON THE FLOOR? All of this and more in the next chapter so stay tune everyone.

A/N: That is the end of this. Tell me what you think.

Review please.


End file.
